maybe love
by Mrs. Dawley
Summary: Jeff and Candy have the most unique friendship ever but what if there is a secret that one is keeping and could ruin it
1. Rainbow

I was sitting on a chair in the hallway of the arena waiting for work to start when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye that looked awefully familiar. I got up and looked...Jeff Hardy!

"Jeff!" I hollered running towards him

"Candy!!" he hollered back and caught me as I jumped on him

"I missed you!" I said hugging him tight

"I missed you too more than you know" He said hugging me back

"Are you back" I asked grinning

"Yes ma'am" Jeff said

"SO my best friend is back?"

"Yes Can, your best friend is back" He said

I squealed like a little kid entering Disney World "YAY!!"

Jeff laughed "you that excited huh?"

"More than you can tell like the inside of my body is jumping up and down like a little kid at Chucky Cheese"

"Gosh I love you Candy Elizabeth"

I chuckled "I love you too Jeffery Nero"

"Did I mention that I missed you"

"Hmm I believe you did but I am sure that you can say that as many times as you want" I said wrapping my legs around him

"So do I have you to myself?" I asked

"Well I dont really have anything going on besides some meet and greets so yeah until Monday I am yours although I should find Matt and say hi"

"Nice so crazy and crazier" I said

That was when i realized that we had an audiance of people taking pictures and talking while looking at us, its also Wrestlemania week so there was a lot of people.

"People are staring" I said chuckling

"Let them I am enjoying the time I have with my best friend in who I haven't seen in a while" Jeff said kissing my forehead "What are you doing anyways?"

"I was just relaxing before I went to work" I said

"Nice well you still have some time?"

I nodded when I got poked on the back

"Awe who is it Jeffy?" I asked

"Its me baby girl" said the voice who is awefully familiar...Roman

I put out my lip like I was pouting then hopped down and trned around

"Hey Rome" I said hugging him

"Hey baby girl" he said hugging me once more "I see you found Mr. Jeff here with no problem"

"Wait you knew he was back?" I asked

"Well yeah I did I saw him yeterday" Roman said stepping back and for good reason

I turned around and hit Jeff

"When did you get in?"

"Yesterday morning"

"And you didnt think of finding your best friend?" I asked him smacking him once more

"Ow Candy Elizabeth that hurt and I have been super busy"

"No phone call no text?" I asked him as he too stepped back

"I am sorry I should have, I was wrong" He said putting his hands up in defense

"Ok you're forgiven" I said giving him a kiss

"Ok thank you" he said

"You two are the weirdest friends ever" Roman said slowly shaking his head

I chuckled

"So are you ready for the Hall of fame tomorrow?" asked Roman

"Yeah dad told me I need to wear a dress" I said with a groan

"You and the hate of dresses" Roman said with a smirk

"I think you look pretty in a dress" Jeff said

"Yeah well how often do you actually see me in one?" i asked looking over at him

"Not very often" Roman added in

"Exactly and that is how I like it" I said "dresses are just an easy way in to a womans vajayjay"

"So what is wrong with that?" asked Jeff "You cant say that you dont like sex just as much as us men do"

"No comment" I said putting my hands up in defense

"Exactly but back to the subject I think you will last one night" Roman said laughing

I shook my head "only because I have too"

"Oh Candy, what are we going to do with you?" asked Jeff

"Love me?" I said with a shrug

"You are a very loveable person" Jeff said comng up behind me and wrapping his ams around me and putting his chin on my shoulder

"That she is" Roman said in agreement

I smiled slightly and slowl shook my head "so what are you up to Rome?"

"I am going to go find the boys we are going to go train for a little bit before our meet and greet

I nodded "well tell them I said hi"

"Why won't you come and say hi to them yourself? I am sure they would like that"

"Alright sounds good" I said "We are going to see his brother first then we will come and see you guys"

I hugged him when Rhonda came up to us "Candy is it?"

I nodded my head slowly "Yeah and your Rhonda Rousey"

"Yeah,umm do you think we can talk?" She asked, you can tell she was nervous

"You think we can do it later? I am kind of busy" I asked

"Oh yeah sure...sorry I wasn't tryng to interrupt" she said looking between the boys and I

It's fine, umm is everything ok?" I asked hoping I wasn't going to regret it

"Yeah I just wanted some advice" she said

"Ok umm well lets exchange our numbers and we will get together later" I said giving her my number but still confused on why she thinks getting advice from me is such a good idea but whatever

"but on that note I am pumped for Wrestlemania"

I looked from Rhonda and thn grabbed Jeffs hand "with that I am leaving her with you" I said poking Roman "Bye Rhonda I will see you later and I will see you in a little bit Rome"

"Ok cya baby girl" Roman said taking my hand and kissing it

"Wow what a gentleman" I heard Rhonda whisper

Rhonda and Roman waved to us as we walked away. We started walking down the hall when we saw Matt

"Hi brother Nero" Matt said in his weird voice giving Jeff a small hug "Hi Can"

"Please talk normal" I said "you know that voice annoys me"

Matt laughed "I am just practicing for Monday"

"Well don't practice on me" I said rolling my eyes

Jeff and Matt are now chuckling

"Hi ya my people" Bray said coming up to us

"Oh hey there is crazier" I said

"You have to have some crazy in your life or it's boring" Bray said smiling

I chuckled and then sighed "very true"

"besides sourpuss don't act like you aren't happy to see us, beccause you know you are" Matt said grinning "besides what are you two up to?"

"Hold up I have a question for you two also before you get on your agenda. I heard a rumor floating around and I need to ask the two people that it is about" Bray said chiming in

Jeff and I looked at each other then back to Bray "what?" we asked in unison

"I heard you two are dating"

Jeff and I laughed and shook our heads "No"

"Then I guess its not true that you two kiss" Bray said

I seen Matts expression and then put his palm of his head on to his forehead "god not this"

"Who said we didnt kiss, of course we kiss" I said

"yeah what she said" Jeff said

"Tongue?"

"Ok enough, I don't want to hear anymore. I don't need to hear about my brothers personal love life"

"But now I am curious, now how does this work? I mean if you two aren't dating then what are you" asked Bray leaning up against the wall

"We are two best friends that like to kiss each other thats it" Jeff said

"What if one of ya get into a relationship?"

"I dont know I guess I never really thought abou it but I guess I would have to chase her off because I like to kiss Mr. Nero here" I said with a shrug

"So chase her off huh?" asked Matt looking at Jeff "what do you have to say to that Jeff? She plans on getting rid of her what are you plans?"

"I guess we will se e when the time comes, maybe I will stay single for the rest of my life"

I looked up at Jeff and thought that what I said was wrong. I felt bad I don't want jefff to b single forever. I felt like there was some tension there between Jeff and Matt

"Anyways I am glad you are back Jeff" Matt said once more "It has been to long"

"That I can agree with" I said feeling the tension ease

"We should celebreate your return" Matt said

"How about Monday?" asked Jeff "because I feel like staying in tonight with my best friend tonight, maybe order some pizza and watch some movies"

I looked over at Jeff and smiled wrapping my arm around him and leaning my head on him "sounds like a plan if that best friend is me"

"Well of course it is, I mean he is willing to ruin his entire relationship over you" said AJ Lee walking by

I rolled my eyes "I am assuming that she is still pissed about you two not being together?"

Jeff nodded "yeah"

"Wait didn't you two split up because of you Can?" asked Bray pointing to the both of us

I glared at him...So here it is: AJ and jeff started to date sometime after I turned 17, there was a whole lot of jealousy between her and I as JEff and I were really close. We were always hanging out and Aj would get pissed over it. So it started getting to the point tha when I made plans for us to hang out AJ would make other plans for him to do. Well when that started I grew angry and more jealous and that was when Jeff and I had our first fight. I felt like I was losing my best friend. Well eventually my birthday came up, Jeff and I hadn't really hung out a whole lot since our fight but I invited him to my 18th birthday. The day my birthday came he ended up missing it and when I confronted him about it and told him how I felt he said the reason he missed it was because he had to meet her family. I didn't talk to Jeff for about a month after that. Finally Jeff came to me and apologized to me, he said that he missed me and that he wanted to have his best friend back in his life. He kissed me that day and well long story short AJ saw it and well here we are...they split up.

Back to reality

"Yeah didn't she leave you because of that kiss?" asked Matt

"Something like that" Jeff said with a shrug "So what"

"So what? She has every right to be pissed at you two" said Bray

"Well in our defense she was trying to get in between us, split our friendship up" I said "She was a jealous bitch"

"you weren't jealous what so ever?" asked Matt "I do believe I smelt jealousy"

"There might have been a little bit of jealousy but that was because I never got to see my best friend, he was always with her"

"Bye the way language" Bray said "cussing is a bad habit to get into"

"Sorry Bray" I said

"Find other words to use besides there are fans around us today"

I looked around "Bray we are in a deserted hallway probably the other one in the building"

"Deserted or not you never know who is listening" said Bray tapping his ear

I looked over at Jeff and was about to say something when I realized that Bray at this time was staring at me and when i said staring I actually meant staring

"What?" I asked over it

"I am just trying to picture it, I mean it sounds weird I know but its just weird"

"Picture what?" asked Jeff

I on the other hand caught on

"The whole kissing part I mean it fascinates me. You two are bestfriends...you guys have the most interesting friedships that I know"

"That they do...you only see part of it" Matt said leaning up against the wall

"I kind of...would it be wrong if I said I kind of would like to see it" bray said "I want to see you two kiss"

I couldn't help but to laugh. So I grabbed Jeff gently by the face and we kissed. I heard Bray gasp

"Oh my gosh your relationship is now my favorite"

Matt slowly shook his head "You two are eventually going to regret this you know that right?"

"There is nothing wrong with it, we aren't hurting anyone" I said

"I don't think AJ got that memo" Bray said "it is probably hurting her feelers"

I chuckled "Ok you guys we will see you later"

"Bye" they said

Jeff and I walked away. I looked at him and we couldn't help but laugh


	2. kiss

We got to The Sheids locker room, although they aren't together they are basiclaly a family and insisted that they shared a room. i walked in and Jeff stood on the outside of the locker room. I looked at the guys and then poked my head out of the room.

"They are decent you can come in" I said

Jeff walked in. Let me explain. Since I turned 18 I got tired of knocking on doors so I usually just walk in. The first time I did it dean was in only a towel and he about dropped it in shock. They pretty much got used to it and dealt with it after that. Dean came up to me and wrapped his arms around me

"I missed you" dean said

"You do realize it's only been like two days since I last saw you" I said hugging Seth as he came up to me wrapped his arms around me and swung me in a circle

"Its been awhile" seth said "you're our favorite girl"

"The boys have a point" Roman piped in from behind them

I chuckled "I love you boys"

"We should get together sometime soon and do something " dean said putting his arm around my shoulder

I nodded "I think I can fit that into my schedule"

"Hey just out of curiosity when do you have to be at work?" Roman said

I took out my phone and looked "oh shit"

I took off out the door as I head "bye"

I swung around with jeff by my side "bye behave I love you guys"

I quickly threw on my randy orton shirt on over top of mine. I finally got to Randy's signing

"Nice for you to finally make it...5 minutes late" randy grumbled at me

"Sorry" I said biting my lip

Randy looked behind me and saw Jeff "now i see why because Jeffrey is back i forgot about your weird..."

"Randy dont...how about instead of being rude towards me you focus on your fans" I muttered grabbing my camera from one of the stage hands and taken over "thanks I got it from here"

"Yeah that's what you get paid for from your Aunt and Uncle isnt it I mean they are after all..." I cut him off

"Randal Keith enough" I said through my teeth smiling because of the fans even though I wanted to hit randy with a damn brick

Jeff came up behind my shoulder "I'll catch up with you in a little bit ok I see you got enough crap to deal with" he whispered in my ear

He kissed my head and walked away. I sighed...fucking Randy.

2 hours later

We were finally done and I heard Randy sigh. As the fans walked away randy turned his attention towards me

"Maybe you can make it on time tomorrow" he said irritated

"Randy I appreciate it if you werent so rude towards me in front of people in front of fans you know the people that make sure you get paid every day" I said

He glared at me

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing there was more to this then me being 5 minutes late

"You were..." I cut him off once again

"Randy you are never this rude to me...ever even on your bad days so what is it?" I said moving his face so he was focusing on me

He sighed "I got news today...well a surprise that I wasnt expecting"

I shook my head slowly "ok and what was that?"

"I have a daughter that I never knew about she is 15 years old. Her mom decided to come and tell me about her today"

"Ok when do you get to meet her?" I asked

"She is going to be with me tomorrow" randy said with a sigh

"That soon? Like her mom is just going to drop her off and call it good? "

"Shes going to drop her off and then pick her up after the ceramony"

"Ok do you want me to come with you?" I asked

"Maybe I'll let you know" randy said with a small smile

"Ok sounds good" I said when I got tapped on the shoulder

I turned arou d and there stood my aunt

"Hi aunt steph what's up?" I asked

"I need you over at cenas table his photographer didnt show up" she said slowly

"Ok.." I said looking at her curiously

"There is a catch" she said rubbing her arm

"I figured this" I said not sounding surprised

"Nikole Is there with him"

I sighed "and there it is"

"Dont kill her"

"Paying me extra to deal with her?" I asked crossing my arms

"If she comes out alive then 150 dollars extra per hour" she said

"Deal" I said shaking her hand

She laughs and walks away. I go back to Randy

"Look if you need me I'm here for you just let me know" I said hugging him

"Thanks Can and sorry for the attitude earlier "

I nodded and walked away. I got to John and sure enough there stood Nikki

"Ew what you doing here?" She asked

"Well hi to you too Nikole" I said with a fake smile "I am working you know like grown adult"

"I only see two adults here and a child thay thinks she is an adult" nikole sneered

I slowly shook my head "150 dollars an hour behave candy" I thought to myself

"Nikole be nice" john said coming up and getting between us

Nikole glared at me and then went back to her table

"I see you're still with the wicked witch of the west" I said

"I heard that" she said loudly

"You were meant too" I said hugging john

"Get off my man" nikole said as the fans were lining up

I rubbed my chin for a moment and then looked at John then back at nikole then back to John

"Hey Nikole you know how kids lick things and say that its theirs now?"

She glared at me and then it must have hit her "you wouldnt"

I turned to John "sorry"

I then licked him "hes mine"

"You're such a child" nikole said rolling her eyes

"Sometimes" I muttered with a grin

John shook his head with a sigh and we began work.

3 hours later

I was done with work and was about to leave when I got a message from Rhonda. I met her at a picnic table.

"Hey" I said sitting down across from her

"Hey" she said

"So what's up?" I asked confused

"How do you do it? I've been here for a month and cant seem to feel like I fit in. You have those guys eating off the palm of your hand"

"One no I dont trust me we all have our days where people hate us. I remember there was once a day a few months back where I was just in a plain pissy mood and pissed everyone off. No one talked to me that day not even my own uncle. I was basically by myself until that night when Jeff came in and cuddled with me and we fell asleep"

"So you two are dating? Rumor is you two may or may not make out"

"We may make out but no we arent dating" I said

"I heard you were the reason him and Aj broke up"

"Long story short an was jealous got in between jeff and I. Jeff came to his senses and came back and we ended up kissing. Aj saw it and they broke up" I said with a shrug

"How long have you been here?"

"I've been with my uncle since I was 9. Alot of us came close over time. The shield boys and I well they use to help watch me when my uncle was wrestling and what not so we just grew together. The hardys and I we became close when they came into the picture. Jeff and I we were like conjoined together. We were always together when I turned 18 well that was when we decided that we liked kissing one another and kept it going. His brother doesnt like the idea but goes with it" I said "look Rhonda things will get into place for you with in time just be yourself and dont let anyone get in the way of that. Dont change who you are to get these people to like you. The real people will like you for you and those girls well they are very judgemental so they will be the hardest ones to win over."

Rhonda was quiet for a moment

"I give you mad props for coming from UFC to an entertainment business. These people arent always the easiest people to get along with but if you want to get technical they arent the ones you want to like you it's the fans that matter" I said "I dont know if it means anything to you but I like you I think you will make it and find your place"

"Thanks Candy"

"You're welcome but if that is all in have a Mr. Hardy waiting for a movie night"

"Sounds like a nice date"

"Not a date just two friends watching a movie and having a sleep over" I said standing up

"Uhuh whatever keeps your boat from sinking"

I chuckled "alright cya Rhonda"

"Wear protection" she hollard as I walked away

I laughed and left. I got back to the hotel and jeff was laying in bed.

"How did it go?" He asked

"It went fine thanks for asking" I said

I went and took a shower and then curled up next to Jeff. We stuck in Annabell and watched some tv til we fell asleep.


	3. wtf

I got woken up by someone pounding on the door. I rubbed my eyes and stood up and answered it. There stood my best friend

"JULIE!!" I said swinging my arms around her giving her a hug

"Candy!" She said with a laugh

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I couldnt miss Wrestlemania" she said with a grin

She looked into the room as I sighed

"Still hooked on Nero I see"

"Pry always will be" I said with a shrug

"Still not dating?" Julie asked

I shook my head "no"

"Ohh Candy" julie said chuckling "alright well I wont keep you up I'll meet you for breakfast in the morning"

"Sounds good chica" I said watching her wave and walk away

I shut the door and laid back down for what seemed like maybe 10 minutes when there was another knock on the door. I groaned

"Ugh chica I'm sleeping" I said standing up and answering the door "you arent J"

There stood a girl with brown hair and middle height

"Hi no I'm not J" she said "I must be at the wrong room im looking for Jeff"

"I'm sorry but its 3 in the morning we arent doing autogr... "

She shook her hand was laughing "no no i am Jeff's wife Liz"

I almost choked on my spit "excuse me what? We are talking about the same Jeff right because the Jeff..."

"I am sorry but who are you?" She asked crossing her arms

"Jeffs best friend and right now losing my patience"

"Awfully funny for being someone's best friend I've never heard of you...apparently you arent as important as you thought you were"

She did not just go there

"Hmm well miss thing for being someone's wife and never heard of you I guess I can say the same thing" I said with a shrug

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked with a snear

"Hmm let me think about this...well you come at me with an attitude so you're actually pretty lucky I dont punch you in the damn throat...so the answer is no" I said shutting the door

What the fuck just happened?? I went over to jeff and shook him

"What?" He muttered

"So I just met your wife"

He was quiet for a moment "I dont know what you're talking about"

"Let's try this again...your wife is at the door and she seems like a bitch" I said crossing my arms

He sighed "candy let me explain"

"Nah let's not do this right now" I said as he pulled me down on to the bed and sat on me before I could stop him

"Please hear me out" he said as there was another knock on the door

"Your wife is at the door and I am sure the neighbors would prefer for her not to get any louder" I said irritated as she was now pounding

"I never wanted to hurt you" he said getting up

"Funny because that's exactly what you did" I said

I stood up and grabbed my bags and opened the doors with Jeff next to me

"Candy please dont go" said Jeff looking at me ad I walked out the door

"Shouldnt have lied" I said "nice meeting you Liz to bad I didnt know about you before"

I walked away and went to John's room and knocked he answered

"You realize its 3 in the damn..."

"Jeff's wife showed up can I sleep here tonight?"

He nodded "yeah come in"

I walked in and crawled into bed with John right behind me

"You arent expecting Nikole tonight are you??" I asked quickly

"No she is with her sister tonight" john said pulling the blankets up around our shoulders and wrapping his arm around me

"Ok good night" I muttered and drifted back to sleep

Jeff's pov

Liz walked in and looked around

"Ok theres something wrong with this picture" she muttered

"Can we please talk about this later...you pound..."

"Who is she?"asked Liz

"A best friend and a best friend who I am going to have to seriously suck up to now" I said laying down as she was staring down at me

"A best friend whom I've never heard of" liz said

"Look i have to be up in a few short hours can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow" she said glaring at me

"Liz I mean later today when I'm awake" I said now covering my face with a pillow

Ugh women

"Should I be worried?" She asked removing the pillow

"Oh my gosh no" I said now growing annoyed

"Why are you becoming defensive?" She asked

"I'm not I'm just tired" I said closing my eyes yawning " I just want to go to sleep"

"So I dont need to worry?"

I shook my head

"Ok" Liz said lying next to me

With that it was finally silent

"So why was she..."

I interrupted her "shhh"

"But..."

I covered her mouth "please it's almost 4 in the morning i just want to sleep"

"Fine" she muttered as I removed my hand

"Thank you"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said going back to sleep

Candys pov

I woke and rolled over reminding me of the shit I went through that night. I sighed

"So you met Liz huh?" John asked looking over at me

"Wait you know her?" I asked

"I met her a time or two yeah" John said with a shrug

"Ok so you didnt think it would have been a good idea to tell me about her?" I asked trying not to be annoyed about this

"Wasnt my story to tell" John said with a shrug rolling and now facing me

"Umm hmm really?" I asked now glaring at him

"Ohhhh no...the kissing thing...that's your own fault. Matt told you guys that you would eventually regret this. This all happening is karma" he said kissing my forehead "I am sorry"

"And here I was thinking you were my friend. Yes we chose to kiss but guess what in my defense I didnt know about her and if you told me he had a wife I would have never continued this" I said now staring up at the ceiling

"Look hun shit happens...now you just have to ride out the shit storm"

"But I dont want to ride out the shit storm...I shouldnt even be in it"

"Well hun you put yourself in it" john said wrapping his arm around me

"No Jeff put me in it...and on top of that you knew about her and didnt bother telling me" I said rolling to my side when my phone went off.

Julie's pov

I went and knocked on Jeff and Candys door. Jeff answered

"Hey" I said walking past him

"Hey J what are you doing?" Asked Jeff as I shook Candy

"J that isnt..."

"Candy come on..." I said shaking

She satbup... not Candy

"Wait who are you?? You arent my sister"

"No I am not...who are you?" She asked looking at me

"Jeff who is she?" I asked looking over at Jeff "what did you do with my sister Jeffery?"

Jeff had his hand on his mouth and then looked between the both of us

"I'm his wife...again who are you?" The wife asked

"Again who are you?" I asked crossing my arms looking between them

"As i said I am his wife"

"I know I am not hearing that right" I said glaring at him "please tell me I am not hearing that right"

Jeff sighed "yeah you heard that right"

"Seriously?? What about Candy?" I asked now annoyed pulling out my phone "if hurt my best friend because of your two stupidness you're going to die"

"Wait why were you looking for Candy in his bed?"

"Jeff that is all you" I said calling Candy

"Hey where are you?" I asked her after she answered

"John's room...I'm assuming you met the wife"

"Yep staring at the she devil now" i said looking at Jeff's wife

"Yeah I'll meet you down for breakfast" she said

"Ok sissy" I said hanging up

"My name isnt she devil its liz you still never gave me yours"

"Oh my name is your worst nightmare" I said then looked at Jeff "you my friend have some major explaining to do"

I then walked out and met up with Candy


	4. Nothing to worry about?

Candys pov

I was sitting at the table when Julie joined me shortly after

"Oh my goodness what the hell is that shit?" Julie asked

"Apparently his wife" I said when my eyes caught them coming in

"Really?? Wife?? I was really hoping for that to be a cruel joke" julie said with a sigh

"Yeah I know and now I feel like a dumbshit...i feel like a whore"

"Ok now you're being over dramatic you never slept with him so you arent a whore" julie said taking a bite of her muffin "wait you two never slept together have you?"

I chuckled and then slowly shook my head "no I never slept with him"

"You just mind fucked him right?" Julie asked with a smirck

I grinned "maybe"

"Miss Candy isnt as innocent as she makes herself out to be...we both know you pictured him naked"

"Ok J enough" I said chuckling

We glanced over and saw them sit down with food. Jeff looked over at us with an apologetic look. I rolled my eyes and finished up my food. Julie and I went and threw away our garbage and was getting ready to leave. The only way to walk out though was to walk by them. We got up to them and Julie stopped. They met eye contact and she stared at him. Now with Julie that usually means that there is something she is debating on saying and Jeff who knew her just about as long as I did knows this.

"Say it J whatever it is say it" he said quietly not looking away

I looked between the two I could feel the tension. She went completely up to him turned his chair completely so he was sitting in her direction. She bent over and was inches away. Liz started moving but Jeff put his hand up to tell her to stop but without actually talking

"Jeff of all things you could have kept from my sister it was the fact that you had a wife. Seriously you couldnt have kept the fact that you were gay or some other stupid thing but it was that. How close we thought you two were. .how close she thought she was with you. You two are joined at the hip. She talked to you every day while you were gone for those few weeks." Julie said glaring at him " you two are so damn close you know how many times I was asked if you two were a damn thing? You guys share a damn room among other things that I probably shouldnt mention right now. She is supposed to be your best friend Jeffrey and really she doesnt really know you at all does she?"

"J I never...i never lied to you i always told you the truth. You know me Can" Jeff said standing up looking at me now

I was holding back a tear that was trying to escape "Jeff we shared so much together of all things you didnt tell me was the fact that you were taken. It's not even the fact that you have a wife that bothers me it's the fact that you never told me it's the fact that we shared some personal moments" I whispered "June bug you are you ready to go?"

Julie nodded and then we walked away

Jeff's pov

I watched them walk away and I sat down to a glaring pissed off wife with her arms crossed. And it keeps getting better.

"Well you have two very pissed off girls right now mad at you" she said "how often does that happen?"

I sighed "with them not very often"

"So there are a couple questions I would like for you to clear up for me" Liz said

Here we go

"So she shares a room with you??"

I nodded "yes she shares a room with me she always does when I'm here" I said taking a sip of my chocolate milk

"How close are we talking?"

"Huh?" I asked

"Jeff if you can huh you can hear" liz said putting down her fork

Well this just became really serious and going to fuck up my day

"How close are we talking between the two of you...I mean from what J said you and Candy are really close so please tell me how close are we talking?"

"We are just good friends she came and lived with her uncle when she was 9 because her mom well that's another story. But anyways she came to live with her uncle and she and I kind of clicked in some weird sort of way. I was 21 when we met. She kind of grew attached to me and I wasnt about to leave her because so many people already left her life. As she grew up we just became best friends. So yes we share rooms her dad trusts me enough to let her do that."

"Ok so why was what's her face thinking I was her in your bed"

"Her name is Julie" I muttered

"So why was Julie thinking I was her"

"I dont know"

"Let's try this again why was Julie thinking I was her and may I suggest you dont lie to me this time" she said picking up the butter knife

Oh God she may just off me

"She may end up there sometimes" I said quietly when AJ came walking by

"Jeff I believe the woman said truth" she sung

"I'm waiting" Liz said

"As I said sometimes"

Aj again ended up walking by "try again"

I sighed

"Who is she??"

"That's Aj"

"Aj as in ex Aj?"

Fuck me running sideways

"Yes"

"And how did you end up breaking up? Wait I'm going to guess...Candy"

I cleared my throat as Aj once again walked by

"And we have a winner" she said grabbing something

"Will you please go find some place and stay sitting"

She glared at me but did just that

"So you two broke up because of your lovely friend Candy...so again I ask truth"

"Fine yes we share a room we share a bed. She has slept with me since day one on and off. Yes it sounds creepy trust me I get it but she has separation issues and as I said before she had a lot of people leave and plus being by herself freaks her out"

"Shes how old?"

"Look Liz I'm not going to give you information that you will pry just use against her. You have nothing to worry about ok"

"Yeah well I'm sure Aj thought the same"

"Yeah well Aj also made it so Candy and I couldnt see one another and basically tried to keep us from being friends" I muttered

Liz nodded "nothing to worry about?"

I nodded "nothing to worry about"

I sighed nothing to worry about between Liz and I as of right now but everything to worry about between Candy and I. Did I lose my best friend?


	5. where do we stand?

**Candys pov**

Julie and I went and found Roman as I had to work for him today. Hes outside...theres a lot going on

"So did you know about Mr. Hardys wife?" I asked

"Which Hardy?" Roman asked

"Jeff" I said like duh

"Oh Liz yeah I knew of her. I assumed you did too" Roman said slowly

I shook my head "do you honestly think I still would have kissed him if I knew he was married I mean do you think that low of me?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders "no I dont but I also know how close you two are, I know how much you adore him"

"Hes Jeffy of course I adore him I have since day one"

"Exactly. You know you guys will eventually be ok" Roman said kissing my forehead

The signing started. About 3 hours later we were done and I got a text

 **Jeff- meet me in the coffee shop behind you please**

I rolled my eyes and texted him back

 **Me- why should I?**

 **Jeff- please we need to talk** **Me- fine**

I sighed and walked in and he was already sitting there. I went and sat with him

"I am sorry" he said

"You have said that" I said sitting back and crossing my arms

"I should have told you" Jeff said leaning forward

"Yeah you should have Jeff I would have never done half of the stuff I did with you" I said "it's kind of messed up to be woken up like that"

"I agree it is but I never thought she would have shown up the way she did" Jeff said

"Jeff why didnt you tell me. I didnt know about her she didnt know about me...why??"

"Shes overly jealous if I told her about you about how close we were she would have thrown a holy fit ok?" He said sounding annoyed "that's why i keep my personal business personal"

I sat there for a moment not sure what to say "So us kissing isn't personal enough? I am only good enough for you at work is that it?"

"Candy please"

"Jeff save it" I said "You wanted to talk so I came and you basically break my heart all over again"

"Candy I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me. I dont want to ruin this"

i held back my tears and stood up. Jeff went for my hand and I pulled back

"Candy please dont go"

"You dont want to ruin this but guess what you already did" I said slowly shaking my head "you did that when you chose to lie to me when you chose that I'm only good enough for you when you choose me to be"

I walked out and Julie was sitting there

"I'm assuming it didnt go good" she said apparently already knowing

I shook my head no. She wiped away the tear that betrayed me and escaped

"Figured it out by your eyes. Your eyes betray you. They are a lighter blue"

"J he said basically said that I'm not part of his personal life"

"You two have romantic moments how aren't you part of his personal life?" J asked

I shrugged. She wrapped her arm around me and we walked away

Jeff's pov

I watched Candy and Julie walk away. I think I may have just lost my best friend. I put my head in my hands when I felt someone touch me. I looked over and there stood a little girl maybe no younger than 6

"I am sorry she insisted on coming over to you" said a young woman

"Oh it's fine what's your name?" I said turning and focusing on this little girl

"Candace"

I chuckled..oh karma is a bitch. I pursed my lips and waited to answer her for a second

"That's a beautiful name that's actually my best friends nickname"

"That girl that was sitting here with you?" asked little Candace

I nodded "yeah"

"She is very pretty but she looked very upset when she walked out"

"Candace that is none of your..."

"oh she is fine" I muttered "yeah I wasn't a very good friend lately and I made a mistake"

"Well want to know what my mom says when we make mistakes?"

"what does your mommy say?"

"My mom says everyone makes mistakes and to tell her your sorry and give a hug" said Candace smiling

"Your mom is very smart" I said thinking if only it was that simple

"She is very lucky to have you Jeff, she will forgive you" she said

I smiled "thank you Candace would you like a picture?"

She grinned and nodded. I took a picture with her signed it and then left. I sighed, I am sure I have lost my best friend and have no idea how to get back on her good graces. Fuck...Jeff you are so stupid. I looked down the road and saw Candy with Randy and Julie when I felt a hands on my waist. I spun around and there stood Liz

"Hey babe" she said wrapping her arms around me

I gave her a small smile "Hey"

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I am fine" I said staring down the road

"Are you sure?" she asked

I nodded not really focused on what she was saying though. She poked my side

"Well lets go then I am sure you are on soon" she said

"Yeah" I said looking down at her and then back down to where Candy and Julie were

"Jeff what has your attention, you just dont seem yourself" Liz said

I shook my head "nothing lets go"

we went on our way and I did my signing. I sat there signing and taking pictures when another little girl that was all excited and so innocent started asking questions

"where is your girlfriend at?" she asked

"I dont have a girlfriend I have a wife and she is right there" i said pointing over at Liz

"ohh does your wife not know about your girlfriend you know my mom and dad separated because he had a girlfriend too" she whispered

I couldnt help but choke back a chuckle "I am sorry about that but no I dont have a girlfriend" i said

"The red hair one the one that is usually with you on these things" she said

"Ohh Candy she is working somewheres I think she is with..."

"Randy Orton yeah I saw her but I just figured she would be over here, you know there is a rumor going around that she is mad at you"

Ohh little kids and their mouths

"whats your name?"

"Elizabeth"

Ohh Lord come on I know I messed up and I will make it up but please stop with the karma already. I am begging you

"Nice well Elizabeth Candy and I are taking some time apart ok and she will be seen with me soon we are just working on things"

"Can I saw something real quick"

"Sure" I said

"My mom and dad before they got separated tried to work on things also and it didnt work out. Mom said that he screwed up real bad by lying and cheating that she couldn't forgive him"

The things kids say

"Well I am sorry that things didn't work out between your mom and dad"

"Oh its fine I think the main reason that my mom is still mad is because the lady that my dad is with is the girl that she cheated on him with and she is much younger"

I heard Liz scoff behind me before she stormed off.

"I hope things get better between you and Candy you two are amazing together and please don't lie to your wife anymore"

Then she walked away. I sighed and continued on.

 **Liz's pov**

I stormed off and found Candy

"You know apparently you are in the very popular incrowd when it comes to Jeff

Candy was taking pictures

"Yeah we are usually together at these things but due to certain things as of lately we are not...why?"

"A little girl was getting all into Jeffs personal business about you two...apparently you two are dating and he is cheating on me with you."

"Well kids have dreams but no that is not what is happening what so ever, so I am sorry for the confusion." Candy said not looking at me

"Candy whatever is happening between my husband and you needs to stop now"

"well due to recent events nothing is going on so please leave so I can continue my job" she said looking annoyed at me

"Fine we will continue this conversation later" I said and walked off

Candys pov

I watched her walk away and I looked over at Randy who looked all confused as much as I was

"What was that about?"

I shrugged "apparently a little kid thought Jeff and I were dating and now Liz seems to think he is cheating on him with me or something around that line"

"Candy you and Jeff need to fix things you are more crabby than normal"

"well you get woken up early by a wife you knew nothing about"

"try randomly getting a daughter you knew nothing about"

"You win" I mumble

"Look you and Jeff will fix things and my daughter and I will figure things out and make this work. Today is not going to be full of negativity"

"Ok Randal" I said smiling "youre right besides tonight will be interesting as Jeff and I have seats near each other for Wrestlemania"

"I am sorry but you two got into this together so I am sure you two will figure it out together"

"There is nothing to figure out, its already ruined"

"Candy its not over between you two and you know it so stop talking like this. Just give it time"

I sighed he is right and I hate the fact that he is right. ohhh what to do what to do?


	6. The fucked up fame

It was time for the hall of fame.. I went to my seat and waited when I saw matt Matt's wife Jeff and Liz come down the aisle and sat next to me. It went Liz jeff me matt and his girl. I felt the tension between Jeff and I. I sighed. I looked over at Matt who gave me a concern look apparently he felt it too

"You two need to make up" he whispered in my ear

I know he is right but seriously this is a big deal. I kind glanced up at Jeff who glanced down at me with those eyes. Awe his eyes why damn it.

"Please dont be mad at me anymore" he said touching my hand

I sighed when I heard matt clear his throat and I then got poked. I turned my attention to Matt

"Dont be mad but you love Jeff dont ya?"

I glared at him and then sighed "I dont know"

A little bit later the hardys went up on stage which just left me and the girls. I can feel Liz staring at me. I tried my hardest to ignore her when she decided to scooch next to me. I sighed.

"Nice to see you again Candy" she said in my ear

I didnt respond

"I think you have a thing for my husband"

"Can you please be quiet I'm trying to focus here" I said quietly

"Why else would you share a bed with him?"

"Because I want to" I muttered

That was when I noticed the boys coming off of stage the one thing she did not because as she was talking she was staring at her phone. I felt matt sit down next to me.

"So tell me why did your mom not want you?" Liz asked

"The same reason in which I am about to do to you" i said quietly "if you ever bring up my mom again"

"So she gave you up because you stole her boyfriends?"

I scoffed and then looked over at her "No and again keep it going and you will see where you end up"

"Its sad you know that you never had her I mean then you would know what not to do for instance sleep with other womans men"

"I am about to make this fame turn into a wrestling match" I said annoyed

"Liz i suggest you stop while you are ahead because she will seriously beat you and I will let her" Matt said looking over at her

"Well Matt has she ever slept with you?"

"Yes she has actually" Matt and Sarah said at the same time

I looked over at Liz holding back a chuckle crossing my arms

"Wait and your fine with this Sarah?" asked Liz

"Yeah because I trust the both of them and I like Candy. Plus I know she doesn't mean any harm. She has done that since she has gotten here."

"Thank you Sarah" I said leaning over and going to give her a high five

"You arent helping your situation" she whispered

I shgrugged

"Ok fine let me ask you this, have you had sex with him?" she asked me

i cleared my throat and then looked at her and she at that moment didn't realize Jeff had walked up and was standing there. I then looked at Liz.

"No I didn't have sex with Jeff if I had you would know"

"Oh so is that another thing your mom taught you to brag about sex and who you fucked?"

"No for your information I wouldn't be bragging about sex I said you would know because that means Jeff would be mine and that would have meant that I could have sex with him whenever I wanted to" i said glaring at her and then getting up and then walking past her as I got over to Jeff he put out his hand to give him a high five.

I slowly shook my head "No not yet"

I walked past him and walked out of the area.

Jeffs pov

"what in the hell was that all about?" I asked her

"Nothing" she said shrugging

"You are full of shit" Matt added in "I believe he asked what you said"

"It was mainly about her sleeping with you"

I rolled my eyes "I told you nothing is going on between the two of us. She only sleeps in bed with me thats it"

"I know that now" she said "i had a lovely conversation with Matt and Sarah, and i guess she shares a bed with Matt also.. Wow she does get around"

I put my hand on my head "She is not a whore"

That was when I heard candy clear her throat and walk past us she sat down in her chair. I sighed and made Liz switch me seats

"I am sorry about liz' I muttered

She didnt say anything but she did look at me and nodded. Its something right? A few hours later the hall of fame was over and we walked out.

Candys pov

I was standing there waiting for my Uncle when I noticed Randy standing by the bathrooms. I walked over to him

"hey you nevver called me how did meeting your daugher go?"

"Yeah I figured you have your own problems" Randy said nodding towards Jefff and Liz and apparently Jeff was having a staring problem.

that was when a girl came up to us and I could see the resemblence. I looked between them for a couple of seconds

"Do you got a problem?" She asked quite rudely

I looked up at Randy and I gave him a look like wtf was that look

"Candy meet my daughter Laura" he said with a small smile

"Hi Laura" I said trying to be nice

"Yeah whatever Randal when is my mom coming?"

"Here in a little bit"

"How do you like our Randy?"I asked trying to get a conversation without her having some sort of attitude

"I am only here because mom all of the sudden feels bad that I haven't had a father in my 14 years of life."

I pursed my lips for a second and nodded trying to not let my crazy out

" ok well Randy would you mind having a sleep over tonight?"

"Meaning I'll have a cuddle buddy tonight?" He asked with a grin

"Wait like you two will sleep together?" She asked looking disgusted

"She is an interesting one isnt she?" I asked crossing my arms

"Oh you have no idea" randy said with a small chuckle

That was when another lady came up

"Has she eaten?" She asked quickly

"We ate before we came" randy asked

"Mom that was like forever ago I am hungry" she whined

That was when she realized I was here.

"And who is this? Oh God he hasn't knocked you up to has he?" She asked looking me up and down

"Hi you must be Lauras mother I am Randy's friend Candy" I said holding out my hand to shake hers

She backed up "yeah pleausre"

"Mom she sleeps with Randy" Laura chimed in

I sighed

"You look young how old are you?"

"19" I said

"So you're sleeping with someone that is 5 years older than your daughter?"

"Not like that" we both said together

"Well then hmm I think we will be going I will drop her off tomorrow morning" she said looking between the both of us " please make sure you two are what we call decent"

"Again not like that" I said

"I dont care" she muttered and then they walked away

"And what's her name?" I asked

"Jess"

"Well I now see where Laura gets her lovely attitude"

"Yeah no kidding I swear she was not like that when I was banging her"

I looked up him and slowly shook my head "ok I will see you at the hotel"

We hugged and I walked away when Jeff came up to me

"Liz is leaving are you staying in our room tonight?" He asked looking down at me crossing his arms

"No i am staying over at Randy's tonight" I muttered

That was when Liz came up and put her arms around Jeff and was grinning at me

"Randy's?" He asked

"Uhhuh" I sai

"You truly do get around your mother must not have taught you anything"

I looked up at Jeff and I lost it. I cornered her and put my hands on both side of the wall so her head was in between them

"You want a story so here it is you're right my mother wasnt around to teach me much of anything. She was out banging God knows who. So if she taught me anything it was that I do not need a man to complete me. Yes I sleep in the same beds as some of the guys why because it makes me feels safe it makes me feels as I am not going to be abandoned. You have any idea what it feels like to be left a lone for so long with no one to go to no mother to go to when you need something. You my dear one are very very lucky we are out in the public because if we werent your ass would be getting beaten" I said through my teeth that was when I felt someone touch me bringing me back to reality "dont you ever bring up my mother again and for your information I am not a whore I am still a damn virgin. Keep me and my damn name out of your mother fucken mouth"

I turned around and there stood my aunt and uncle and Jeff.

"Candy i suggest you go calm down" uncle Paul said

I put my finger up to signal hold on and looked at Jeff

"You never lost me but now you have I can not deal with her I can not have her and her damn attitude jealousy shit in my life. I cant do it its driving me absolutely crazy I want to seriously harm her so she needs to be out before I come back"

"Candy please" he said touching my arms softly

I backed away "I'm sorry Jeff but no"

"Liz you have officially made the banned list to all events hotels that we stay at signings everything wwe related"

"Hotels are free access" liz said

"Yeah you're right but guess what the hotels in which she is in you are not allowed in and I'll be sure that it happens" aunt Steph said " so now leave"

Liz huffed and walked out. Jeff looked at me with apologetic eyes and then followed.

"Candy you know you cant lose yourself like that out in the public" aunt steph said giving me that disapproving look

"I know and I apologize"

"She deserved it" uncle paul said with a shrug "but dont let it happen again"

I nodded and left


	7. Do you love her?

**Jeff's POV**

I was heading out to the car when Matt came up to me

"Wow some show" he said

"The game or the after show?"I asked annoyed

"Both" he said quietly

We got to my vehicle Liz still hadn't shown up yet.

"Jeff I told you from the start that what you and Candy have been doing would bite you in the ass" matt said leaning up against the car

"I know" I muttered

"What hurts more the fact that you lost Candy or the fact that you got busted and if Liz found out you would lose her also?" Matt asked before walking away

I sighed and went to get into the vehicle when Liz shut the door on me beforehand

"What was he talking about?" She asked apparently trying to read my expression

"Nothing" I said going to open my door again but she again stopped me

"Enough with the bullshit now it's time to start being honest" she said annoyed "what have you been doing with Candy?"

I sighed "nothing"

"Jeffery Nero I said truth" Liz said getting pissed "here's a question why did you and AJ actually break up?"

"Ohhh I would love to hear you tell her this" Aj said appearing out of no where

"Go Aj this doesnt concern you " I said pointing for her to leave

"You always ruin the fun" she said pouting, flipping me off, and then walking away

I crossed my arms and leaned on the car, I am obviously not getting out of this any time soon. I looked over at Liz "ok"

It was quiet for a moment

"Aj and I broke up because Candy and I.."

"Wait she said you two didnt have sex so was she being honest or was she lying?" Liz asked

"She was being honest" I said quietly "we've never gone that far"

"So what?? Did you two kiss?"

"yeah" I said slowly nodding my head and looking down before looking at her again

"I heard lately that you two have an odd friendship is that why?, do you guys got something going on?"

"I wouldnt really say that" I said slowly

"Jeff come on already stop trying to go around it"

"We never really had anything going on between us"

"Have you kissed her since Aj?"

I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out slowly debating if I should run but decided to just man up

"Yes" I muttered

"Before us or during?"

I looked at her and I could tell by her eyes that she already knew the answer

"I think you already know the answer"

"Just say it"

"Both" I admitted

"What happened to nothing going on??" She asked hitting the side of the car

"I'm sorry ok I didnt want to hurt either of you"

"A little to late for that"

"I know"

"So what does hurt the most Jeff the fact that you did lose Candy or the fact that you lost the one girl that loved the shit out of you?" Asked Liz "or was it just because you got busted?"

I didnt know what to say

"Do you love her? Because honestly if you dont you just messed this up for no reason"

"Do you want a ride back?" I asked opening up the car door for the third time trying to avoid this conversation

"You're kidding right?" She asked with a scoff "I'll meet you there grab my stuff and leave"

I nodded and got in and headed to the hotel.

Candys pov

I took the longest way back to Randy's room. So I could think about and process the last few days. By the time I made it to Randy's room he was passed out snoring in bed. I needed someone to talk to so I called julie, praying she would be awake.

"Who's dying? " she muttered

"Jul. I'm sorry. I just needed to talk." I whispered trying to not wake randy

I heard julie sit up. "Alright what's up?"

"Did you really not know Jeff was married?" I asked getting right to the point.

"Maybe..." she muttered

"What do you mean maybe?" I asked getting a little upset.

Julie let out a long sigh before answering. "Well remember the last time I was with you guys hanging out and a bunch of us decided to go out drinking. About half way through the night you and jeff went to bed... well by the end of the night it was just me and Matt and we were really really drunk, and believe me I didnt fully believe it, but Matt said something about jeff being married and how he didnt like her matt not jeff."

"So because you guys were drunk you didnt feel the need to tell me that my best guy friend was married?" I asked kinda mad.

"Well... I guess yea. But I thought you knew. I mean you guys talked about everything." Julie said "I just figured it was something he told you and you two didnt care and just kept it going"

I sighed

"I'm sorry ok I was really hoping it was all a joke when i saw her in that bed and if it well it doesnt help anything but I thought it was you in that bed and well it didnt help Jeff so I guess you can say he got into trouble"

"J I am sorry for being upset and I know it's stupid to be mad about all of this but in all honesty I just it hurts that I've been kissing a married man"

"Well if it makes anything worse I'm sure after the whole incident tonight which I heard about by the way cant believe I missed it he will pry be divorced"

"J you arent helping anything"

"I said it would make things worse"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes and that was when I realized Randy was sitting up

"Oops I think we woke up Randy"

"What's this we chica it's you over there not me"

"Blah blah blah I'll talk to you later love you" I said looking at Randy

"Love you too"

Then we hung up

"Long way huh?" He asked patting next to him

I nodded and sat next to him. He laid down and I crawled under the blankets next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep. It seemed like 10 minutes later when there was a knock on the door. I looked at the time it was 2:26 in the morning

"Does no one know how to sleep?" I muttered getting ready to get up when Randy kept me down by tightening his arm and now his leg was on me

"If you stay laying down and be very quiet who ever it is will go away and we can stay sleeping" he whispered firefly

"Smart man" I muttered closing my eyes

But the knocking went from a nice polite knock to my phone going off

"Are you freaking kidding me??" Randy asked quietly leaning over and picking it up to see who it was

"Jeff" we both whispered

"Thank God your phone is on vibrate"

I sighed then all of the sudden it went to pounding

"Alright I got this" randy said getting up

" be nice" I warned

Randy got up and went and answered the door. That was when I heard a thud. I got up and went and saw Jeff on the floor

"I told you to be nice" I said looking from Jeff who is on the floor to Randy who was standing over him

"I didnt touch him I opened the door and next thing I know he is on the floor" randy said putting his hands up in defense

"Jeff are you ok?" I asked crouching next to him

"That door just kind randomly opened who knew that could happen" he said chuckling

"Well that is kind of what doors are for Jeffrey" I said trying to not die laughing at his facial expression

"Jeff what do you want??" Randy asked

"Candy you are a hard person to get ahold of you know that?" He said trying to sit up "whoa Candy why are you spinning?"

"Jeff have you been drinking??" Randy asked crossing his arms

"Jeff you knew where I was so no I'm not a hard person to get ahold of but it is an ungodly hour and most people are sleeping right now"

"True but there was a reason in which I came"

"What was that reason?" I asked

"I dont remember because haha I fell for you haha get it because I fell on my damn face because that fucken door hates me"

I couldnt help myself but I fell from my crouching position to on my ass from laughter "technically you fell for Randy as he opened the door and two you reek"

"Yeah I may have had some alcohol"

"Oh you dont say?" Randy muttered sarcastically

"Why are you always so mean?" Jeff asked looking up at Randy

"Its 2:30 in the damn morning so at this moment I dont like you" randy growled

"Come on let's get you back to your hotel room" I muttered with a sigh "are you going to help me?"

I was looking at Randy. He sighed and rolled his eyes "obviously"

We stood Jeff up and we got him back to his hotel room. We laid him on his bed

"Candy please stay" he whined ",I never wanted to hurt you"

"Jeff we arent talking about this right now" I said "now get some sleep"

We started to walk back towards the door when I heard Jeff mutter "I love you"

Randy and I looked at each other and I swung around and looked at Jeff but he was now sleeping. My heart was pounding so hard I'm sure Randy was able to hear it. Did he really just freaking say that it was I hearing things? But I'm sure with the way Randy was looking at me I knew I wasnt hearing things...fuck

 **(Thank you Jasmen aka Julie for helping me with this chapter a girl couldnt ask for a better sister and best friend)**


	8. Do You Remember?

Randy and I went back to our hotel room and laid back down

"want to talk about what just happened?" randy asked turning me towards him

"no, let's just go back to bed" I said

"alright darling" he said wrapping his arm around me

I finally fell back to sleep only to be woken up yet again from a knock on the door. I kicked Randy

"hmm?" he asked tiredly

"door" I said with a yawn when there was another knock

"its pry lover boy" randy said "you go and answer it"

I groaned "shut up"

I got up and answered it. It wasnt Jeff but Jess and Laura

"looking for randy" Jess said crossing her arms

I put my finger up and went over to Randy and shook him

"candy what?" he asked

"its for you"

"tell them to go"

"its your daughter" I said worried that they may have heard him

He shot up "what time is it?"

"4 in the morning" I said walking over to my phone and checking it

He gave me a weird look "really?"

He got up and walked over to the door and I laid back down

 **Randys pov**

I got to the door and they were both staring at me

"did we interrupt something?" jess asked

"yeah sleep" I said "is something wrong? Is there an emergency?"

"no she just wanted to sleep over here for some unknown reason" jess said with a shrug

"so in the middle of the night she chooses to get up and say I want to sleep at Randys?" I asked confused "shouldnt you tell her to go back to sleep?"

"shes pretty convincing look do you want your daughter to stay or should we leave?" jess asked annoyed

I sighed "let's go I want to get back to sleep"

She stepped inside

"I'll be around to pick her up when the show starts" jess said walking away waving to us from behind

Laura and I walked in and I crawled back in bed next to candy. Laura sat on the edge of the other bed

"are you going to lay down and go to sleep?", I asked her looking over

She was staring over at Candy who was laying there sleeping well until she feels her staring at her

"you know if she catches you staring at here there will be problems?" I said

"are you two dating?" she asked looking up at me

"no" I said "we are just good friends is all"

"do you like her?"

I sighed apparently I'm not going back to bed any time soon "she and I have been good friends for a long time and honestly I think at this point it would be a little awkward but that doesnt mean I wouldnt try if she were to ask"

Laura nodded and laid down finally. I started to close my eyes

"does she like you?"

Are you kidding me child go to sleep "I dont know I never asked and wouldnt ask. If she does she will come and tell me when she is ready"

"you seem like a decent guy"

"I try" I said "i love this bonding moment but it's like 5 in the morning can we please go to bed"

"its only 4:38" she said "and I'm not tired"

I threw the remote at her "find something then just keep the volume at none"

"ow you hit me"

"I'm sorry for hitting you now please shhh I want to go back to sleep I got a long morning coming ahead of me" I said trying to be nice

"yes sir"

I finally closed my eyes and woke up what felt like 10 minutes later to candy getting out of bed

"candy what are you doing?" I asked tiredly

"the samething you should be doing, getting up and getting around. Plus you have to wake up your daughter" she said pointing over at Laura

"you wake her up" I muttered "I want to sleep"

"yeah well I didn't get much either" she growled "I'm just as tired as you are"

"why are you being sassy?" I asked opening up my eyes

"because I'm tired so I'm cranky whiney and a little dramatic" she whined throwing herself on the bed

"is she always like this in the morning" asked Laura groaning

"only when I'm tired" she whined sliding off the bed and landing on her butt

Candys pov

I sighed it's going to be a long day and I'm dead tired

"a little dramatic are we?" laura asked

I turned and glared at her "want to see dramatic?"

She quickly shook her head

"exactly" I muttered getting off the floor and gathering my stuff

"can we eat I am starving" laura asked now coming out of the bathroom dressed

"Now whose dramatic?" I asked eyeing her

"Ok children enough" randy said getting his clothes going in the bathroom and then coming out dressed

I had my arms crossed...child?? Oh hes about to see child.

"Shes giving me the look, I'm in trouble" randy said leaning up against the wall

"Can we please go eat?" Laura asked with a whine

"I'm not going anywhere until I get an apology" I said glaring at Randy

"An apology for what?" Randy asked heading towards the door

I stomped my foot "Randal Keith! I want an apology for calling me a child"

He stopped and turned around and chuckled "I'm calling you a child because you're acting like one and I shouldnt have to apologize for that"

"Randal Keith apologize" I growled

He walked over to me and eyed me and then pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry for calling you a child"

"Seriously she acts like that and gets the exact thing she wants?? That's a brat move" Laura said as her jaw dropped

"Nope it's me acting like a child because he said I was one" I said with a shrug

"You're an interesting one" Laura said

"You have no idea" randy said putting his arm around my shoulders "let's go eat"

We walked down to the lobby and grabbed some breakfast. When I turned around there stood Jeff. I almost dropped my plate as I do remember the conversation from last night. I walked around and put my plate down. I sighed and walked over to him

"I'm sorry about last night" Jeff muttered

"Do you remember the entire thing?" I asked

He nodded "can we talk about it?"

"Yeah...later" I said

"Ok" he said and then walked away

My heart hurt watching someone who was once my best friend walk away.


	9. Together?

After some training we all ended up at the arena. I wanted to feel pumped about it being Wrestlemania and don't get me wrong in some ways I was but in some ways I just wasn't. I sighed. Julie and I were taking a breather out in the hall on one of the random tables that were sitting there.

"Have you talked to Jeff yet about last night?" J asked

I leaned my head back on the wall and sighed

"No and I know I should but I just can't bring myself to it" I said staring up at the ceiling "I just I guess I like him but he is such a good friend or was a good friend that I just don't want to ruin that by dating him. I liked what we had"

"Until you found out he had a wife" Julie added in

"Yeah , until I found out he had a wife" I said "what kind of guy goes off and kisses someone while they are married to someone and doesn't tell the person they are kissing"

"Because they are usually seeing the person they are kissing. You and Jeff have a unique relationship. You two were just friends that were kissing but weren't dating. He probably just thought he could hide it as long as he wanted or he just didn't seem to think that it was an important fact since you two weren't really dating" Julie said

I could feel her shrug since we were sitting that close.

"How is being married not a important fact, just about everyone knew but me. I feel stupid J and the most stupidest thing is the fact that I miss him" I said

"Can, you can miss him. You two were the closest friends, other than you and I, you should have known but he for some reason never felt like he needed to tell you" Julie said leaning her head on my shoulder

I leaned my head on her head when we saw a body standing in front of us. We slowly looked up and saw Laura standing there

"Oh my goodness you do look like Randy...it's like you can be his twin" Julie said in awe

"Yeah, yeah" Laura said "and what is so great looking like my sperm donor"

"One in order to be a sperm donor you have to know about your child and not be a part of the child's life, but since Randy didn't know about you at all he isn't technically a sperm donor. He loves kids and would have been a part of your life if he had known" Julie snapped

"Are you going to stick up for me?" Laura asked looking at me

I slowly shook my head "I hate to break it to you but Julie is right. Randy didn't know about you and he would have been around if he knew. Randy is one that loves children and he missed out on most of your life because your mother never told him about you and then decided to turn around and I am guessing made him sound like a shit dad because she felt horrible for never telling him about you"

"Really?" Laura asked "why are you two on his side?"

"Well Laura let me ask you this did your mom talk shit about Randy?" Julie asked sitting up and staring hard at her

Laura was quiet for a moment

"Exactly" Julie said sitting back

"In my defense I never met the guy or knew his side of the story until I got here" Laura said with a shrug

I rolled my eyes "Look Randy is a good guy you just need to give him a chance and no more talking shit about him"

"You continue to talk shit about our friend and you may never have friends here because well we all like Randy"

"So are any of the guys available here?" Laura asked

"Is she really trying to talk guys with us?" asked Julie looking confused

I nodded, "you are a bit jailbait and if any of the guys dated you they would be in prison"

"But what people don't know they wont hurt them" Laura said with a shrug "so tell me there is a certain guy here that I do find attractive"

I sighed with annoyance

"One I beg a differ, what people don't know does hurt them and two who"

I looked over at J and glared at her just not really wanting to talk to a teenager

"What I am curious and you can't say that you aren't" Julie said

"A Mr. Hardy" she said with a smile

Julie and I then looked at each other and then back at her

"Which Hardy?" I asked through my teeth

She grinned "The colorful one I think his name is Jeff"

"Jeff is off bounds" Julie said dryly

"Awe really because you know rumors go around here and from what I understand his marriage is on the outs so I am thinking that he is going to be single soon"

"Laura you are a teenager and he isn't stupid enough to date a teenager because that would mean he would lose his job" Julie said rolling her eyes

"And in prison" I added

"One can wish right?" Laura asked with a small grin

I took a big breath in and slowly let it out. I looked at Julie

"Are we ready?" I asked getting up

"Ohh someone is jealous, he is off bounds because of you huh?" Laura asked standing up looking at me "his marriage is on the outs because of you?"

"Julie are you ready because if not I am going to leave your ass here with Miss Nosey" I said getting irritated and fast

"Oh I am right...you liiiike him" she sings

I looked at Julie

"Ohhh this is fun" said Laura like she just won a spelling bee "you like Jeff my dad likes you ohhh it's a love triangle"

"Ok stop right there Miss thing before I snap on your ass" I said getting pissed

"And she will" Julie said "trust me it's not going to be fun"

"So you like Jeff, my dad likes you, Julie where does this leave you?" Laura asked crossing her arms eyeing the both of us

"Ok you are 15 years old you don't know anything so how about you stop right now" I said

Julie and I started to walk away when Laura got up next to us

"Where are you two going?" Laura asked "I don't want to be stuck in that locker room all day"

I groaned

"How long have you been in the wrestling field?" asked Laura

"Long enough" I muttered as we got to Randy's locker room

I walked in and everyone followed

"What would you have done if he was naked?" gasped Laura like I did something wrong

"Enjoyed the view" Julie said with a chuckle

"What she said" I said agreeing

"That's my dad" she said sounding grossed out

"That's my friend" I said with a shrug "so if I want to check him out I can"

"Alright kids, what's going on?" asked Randy looking between the three of us

"Just been having some attitude issues with your daughter" Julie said looking over at Randy after glaring at Laura

"What did you do Laura?" Randy asked with a sigh

"What do you mean what did I do?" Laura asked out of disbelief

"Julie never glares at people unless they have done something to piss her off" Randy said

"Or said something that she disagrees with" I said

"That too" Randy said

"We may have got into a debate of some sort" Laura said all innocently

"And…" I said

"And what?" she asked with a shrug

Julie hit her in the back of the head "Be honest"

"Ow what the fuck was that for?" Laura asked now pissed off rubbing her head

"One language and two Julie keep your hands to yourself" Randy said standing between the two of them now

"Now I suggest you start being honest" Julie said leaning up against the wall

"Fine I decided to say I may have had a thing for someone but only said that because I heard a rumor and wanted to get under someone's skin" Laura said through her teeth "and it worked"

"You did that on purpose?!" I asked now pissed off "seriously you know rumors are started by people that have no lives and spread by those that only hate themselves"

"Seriously Laura you are 15 why are you looking for people to dislike you already?" asked Randy crossing his arms

Oh dude he has that serious look and was staring her down

"I guess I just…"

"Wanted attention" Julie said finishing her sentence

"Attention whore" I said

"Julie, Candy seriously you two aren't helping my situation"

"Dude you have this father thing down you have helped watch over me since I got on the road with my uncle"

He glared at me and I shrugged "just trying to help"

It was silent for a moment when there was a knock on the door and there stood one of the helping hands

"Randy you are wanted for a segment" the guy said

"You three think you can deal with each other and not kill each other?" Randy asked looking at the three of us and then walked out

The three of us girls looked at one another and I walked towards the door

"I have to go talk to Jeff" I said

I mean honestly it is the truth but the bigger part was I really just wanted to get away from Laura

Julie's mouth dropped "Can I come?"

"You guys are just going to leave me here by myself?" Laura asked apparently feeling left out

That was when my phone went off

 **"Hey can we talk please?"**

 **-Jeff**

Apparently he was able to read my mind

I sighed "Fine you two can come with but I am not talking to him with you guys in the room"

"Deal" They said

 **"I am coming, meet you at your locker**

 **Room"** **-me**

We walked to the Hardys locker room and I walked in leaving the two girls outside. Matt and Jeff looked at me.

"I guess that is my cue to leave...ugh you're killing me smalls. Make up already" Matt said squeezing my arm before walking out of the room

Jeff and I looked at one another and it was quiet for a moment. I leaned up against the wall with Jeff staring at me

"I just want to start with I am sorry for not telling you about Liz" He said "it was wrong of me to not too especially since we were kissing and all"

I nodded "it hurt a lot, it made me feel like I wasn't worth the truth"

"I just, I knew that it would ruin our friendship if you knew about my wife. She is a jealous one...extremely jealous"

"Yeah I already figured that part out if you have missed the last few days" I said pursing my lips

"I would like for us to start over" he said "I miss my best friend"

"I miss you too but I just don't know if I can trust you to be honest with me"

"I won't lie to you anymore, I won't keep things from you anymore" said Jeff walking over to me "having you in my life means more to me than anything"

"Jeff, I just don't need no more wives pounding on my door anymore ok? So you need to figure out that wife thing before we can fix this friendship"

"She and I are getting a divorce" Jeff said with a shrug "maybe it wasn't meant to be"

"Or it was and I just got in the way, I mean in all honestly we were kissing so I would be pissed and on the verge of a divorce if it was on the other foot and it was her that you were kissing and I was your wife"

"A life without you in it would be a boring life. You are my best friend Candy"

"Jeff do you remember what you said to me last night while you were drunk?" I asked just needing to get straight to the point

He nodded "that I love you?"

I nodded "yeah that"

"I meant it, I think after all of this kissing you and I deserve it to ourselves and to each other to try to see if it would work"

I bit my lip "Jeff what if it doesn't work, then we just ruined a perfectly good friendship"

"And we won't know unless we try" Jeff said putting his hands on my hips "Can I think we need to at least try"

I sighed "I just don't want to ruin our friendship Jeff"

"It might not even ruin it" said Jeff pulling me close

My heart was now pounding I swear everyone out in the arena in their seats could hear it. He grabbed my hands and pushed them up against the wall entangling his fingers with mine.

"Please Can" he said

It was at that moment that my entire body wanted him, that I wanted him. I gave in

"Kiss me Jeff" I whispered

"I thought you would never ask" He whispered back and leaned in and kissed me finally letting my hands go in which I wrapped around him

He started to move his lips from my lips to my neck. I leaned my head back and let him. It felt so good and I didn't want it to stop but all good things come to an end. Fucken cock blockers, Julie and Laura, walked in. I glared at them

"I think we interrupted something" Julie said with a small smile

"You know what" I said glaring at her

"You were about to get his dick wet" Laura said

We all eyed her

"My mom talks a lot I catch on" Laura said innocently

Julie and I looked at one another and slowly shook our heads

"You don't talk like that" I warned

"Yes mom" she said sarcastically

I saw Julie purse her lips and turn meaning she was laughing.

"No" I said eyeing Laura while throwing one of Jeffs knee pads at Julie

"Ow bitch" Julie said turning around

"Stop laughing whore" I said

"So you two together now? Or did you just level up from kissing to fuck buddies?" Julie asked

I flipped her off "we are together"

"About time" Julie said with a smile


	10. FIght FIght Fight

_(I'm not going to do the whole wrestlemania show)_

I was at the ring with Randy and he was not doing so well. He ended up losing to the Phenomenal one AJ Styles. I got in and grabbed his hand thinking that I could comfort him but he just pulled away. Apparently he was pissed who knew? We walked back and Laura and Jess was standing there waiting for us.

"So you lost on the grandest stage of them all?" asked Jess, well more stated than anything

I sighed "you guys this is not a good time"

"Oh wait or did you tell him your wonderful news?" asked Laura

I glared at her

"What news?" Randy asked well growled

I sighed and slowly shook my head

"That she and Jeff are dating" Laura said

"You just don't know how to be quiet do you?" I asked

"Wait you and Hardy?" he asked sounding shocked

"Yes?" I said slowly

"You are dating Hardy?" he asked once more

"Ohh apparently you didn't tell him and it was really because he lost...oops" she said acting innocent

"Ooh child sweet sweet child" I muttered clenching my fist

"Don't you dare get pissy with my daughter...how it sounds was you weren't going to tell me as it is" Randy snapped

I eyed him "one you know better than to get snappy with me, two I was going to tell you but as we just seriously got together before your damn match I wanted you to be on your A game and not be distracted and three why in the hell does it matter to you if I am dating Jeff or not?!" I snapped

He groaned, slowly shook his head, and walked away "unbelievable" He said over his shoulder

I looked at Laura "do you really think right now was the best time to tell him that I was dating Jeff? Also do you think that I couldn't tell him myself?"

"You best back away from my daughter" Jess said warning me

That was when Julie came up to my side "I suggest you get out of my sisters face right now"

Jess and Laura both glared at us and walked away

"How did you know where I was?" I asked

"Well since I saw Randy who by the way looks all pissed as hell and no Candy I figured something was off and I would come and look for you"

"Yeah he's pissed off alright no thanks to his daughter because you know losing his match wasn't bad enough, why not add that his best friend is dating Jeff"

"Wait do you think what Laura said was true? Do you think he likes you?" asked Julie

I shrugged "well with how he was just acting I would say it's possible, but I also don't want to think that my best friend likes me"

"But it is possible I mean he is pissed like super pisssed that you are dating Jeff" Julie said

I glared at her "thank you for pointing out the obvious"

She shrugged "I am just saying"

I sighed and walked away.

"Oh you love me and you know it" Julie said walking up next to me

"Yep because you are my sister" I said "I am assuming I should probably talk to him about that huh?"

"Yeah probably, I mean that would be the nice thing to do" Julie said with a shrug

I slowly shook my head "you and your sarcasm are about to annoy me and my other personalities"

"Yeah well you aren't being a ray of sunshine either" Julie said

We both sighed

"So when are we exactly talking to Randy?" asked Julie looking at me as we got to the outside of Jeff's locker room

"What you mean WE?" I asked her

"We do everything together so yes I said WE" Julie said

That was when Jeffs door flies open and Jeff was on the ground and Randy over top of him

"Ugh seriously?" Julie asked

"Really Randy?" I asked annoyed

We pulled him off of Jeff and Randy was now glaring at the three of us. Jeff looked between the three of us

"What the hell was that for?" he asked staring up at Randy "I thought we were friends"

Randy looked at me, scoffed, and walked away. Julie and I looked at one another and then helped Jeff up

"What in the hell did I miss?" asked Jeff staring at the both of us

"That's what we would like to know" I said crossing my arms "let's get you cleaned up first"

"I feel like you two know something in which you are not telling me" Jeff said pointing to the both of us

We both shook our heads and I grabbed his hand and took him into the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and started to clean up his face. Randy got him good. A busted lip and a black and blue eye. Julie looked at me

"I will be back" she said, she sounded irritated as hell

"Where are you going?" I hollered

"Don't worry about it" she hollered back at me before walking out the door

"Great now I might have to bail her out later" I muttered

"Why what do you think she is doing?" Jeff asked, putting his hands on both sides of me as I was leaning up against the sink

"Who knows with her but since she didn't tell me I am sure it's nothing good" I said

 **Julie's pov**

I walked over to Randys locker room and walked right in to just see Randy and AJ Lee having sex

"Are you serious?" I yelled walking over and pulling him off of AJ "that's how you deal with your damn anger?

"Excuse me!?" AJ yelled pulling her clothes on top of herself

I pulled her ear and then pulled her out to the hall way "how about you try not being a hoe and pray that Seth doesn't find out you are fucking Randy on the side."

I slammed the door in her face

"What in the hell is your damn problem?!" I hollered

Randy was now getting his shorts on "you just ruined a perfectly good fuck"

"Randal Keith Orton! What in the hell are you doing?" I asked

"Wellll I was getting my fuck on…."

"No i am talking about what the hell you just did to Jeff" I said crossing my arms

He grew silent for a moment and then sat on the bench. I sat next to him

"Ran, Jeff is your best friend why would you go off and beat him like that? You did one hell of a job on him" I said

"Yeah well he deserved it" Randy muttered

"It's not him that you are pissed at, you know that right?" I asked him touching his arm

Randy didn't say anything and then slowly let out a sigh

"So tell me what is going on" I said turning so I was facing him

"It's none of your business'' He muttered

"Well apparently it is as you are beating the shit out of my sisters boyfriend for no reason" I said glaring at him

I saw him grimace when I said Candy had a boyfriend

"That's the problem isn't it? It's the fact that Candy has a boyfriend and it's not you" I said

"You can leave J" he said standing up

"Oh the hell no, you are going to sit your fucking ass down and explain this to me because I am not moving" I said

"If you do not get up and move it I will move you myself" Randy warned

I chuckled and laid down on the bench and wrapped my arms and legs around it so I was basically entangled in it and it would be a little harder for him to remove me

"I am not going. Stop being a child and just fucken tell me" I said

He groaned "who is the one being a child? I am not the one wrapped up on the bench"

"Well you then should tell me what is going on" I said still holding on for dear life

"Fine sit your ass up and I will explain it to you" Randy said

I could tell he was glaring at me

"Promise?" I asked

"I promise" he said "child"

I sat up and looked at him

"I like her alright so when I found out that she is dating Jeff it just made me see red" Randy said quietly

"Ok and you thought beating the shit out of her boyfriend is the way to her heart?"

"No I just figured it would make me feel better"

"And did it work Randal?" I asked

"I mean a little" He said with a shrug

"But what did it do?" I asked "Because he doesn't even know why you beat the shit out of him so really"

"He might not know but it makes me feel better" Randy said

"Randal" I said feeling annoyance coming on me

"Fine it made me feel better but it didn't actually do anything" Randy said looking down at the floor

"Exactly Randy, it didn't do anything" I said "Jeff didn't do anything, it's actually Candy that you are mad at"

"It just pisses me off"

"I know it does and she loves you as a friend but it's always been Jeff" I said with a shrug "we all knew it"

"I just hoped for something different" Randy said quietly

"I am sorry Ran but beating up her boyfriend isn't going to do anything for you besides maybe push Candy away"

I could tell in his eyes that he was upset and that this really bothered him

"I think you should talk to her Ran" I said making sure that he was looking at me

"I already hurt her by beating up Jeff" Randy muttered

"Randy has a hard head and besides he deserves an explanation also"

"Oh yes because he is going to want to hear that I have the hots for his girlfriend" Randy said sarcastically

I shrugged "to the least you need to talk to Candy"

He nodded "thank you J"

"Hey that's what friends are for now you cant say that I never did anything for you"

He chuckled


	11. I am here

**Candys pov**

It's been about a week since the whole incident, I haven't heard anything from Randy. I've been avoiding him and it doesn't seem like he cares to much anyways. Julie has been trying to get the two of us to talk but I kind of just been keeping to myself. Id go to shows and then once my part was over I would go back to the hotel. I was lying on my bed when Julie came up and laid next to me.

 **Julie's pov**

"You need to get up and eat" I asked her carefully

"Eh" She muttered

"Candy when was the last time you ate?" I asked once again realizing how difficult this was going to be

She shrugged, I pulled on her "come on"

"Julie, I don't want to!" She yelled

"I don't give a shit Candace Elizabeth! Now you get your ass up and let's go!" I said pulling her off the bed

Seriously grabbing her by her arm and pulling her off the bed

"Ow you bitch!" She yelled going to smack me but I moved just in time

"When was the last time you showered?" I asked her smelling her hair

Candy shrugged. I sighed and then pulled her into the bathroom, turning on the shower

"Shower now stinky!" I yelled pointing to the tub

"Julie!" She yelled bouncing up and down in frustration

"Take your clothes off and hop in the shower now before I do it!" I yelled "I am giving you 20 minutes!"

I started the timer and she glared at me

"You wouldn't dare" she said

"Oh I just did" I said showing her

She groaned and then finally decided to as I sat on the toilet. Candy finally hopped in and got out just as the timer went off

"Get dressed" i said grabbing her clothes and putting them on the sink.

She dried off and then got dressed.

"Sit your ass down on the floor in front of the bed. I am doing your hair" I demanded grabbing her brush off the counter

She didn't move, she didn't look at me. I knew my Candy wasn't my Candy and I knew I had to figure out a way to get her back. I sighed and stood in front of her

"Candy I know it's hard right now but you have to pull through this. I am going to help you ok? Now please go to the bed and sit in front of it so I can brush your hair" I said lifting her head up so she was looking at me

Candy just looked at me all blank like. I pulled on her and sat her down. I started to brush her hair and I put it up in a bun.

"Come on" I said putting her flip flops on her and putting deodorant on her. I grabbed everything we needed and pulled her towards the door where she stopped and made me fall backwards

'Ow what the fuck?" I asked

"I don't want to go" she said quietly

"Candy, you are depressed but guess what it's time to get your ass in gear. The only way you are going to get better is by getting out and doing something. You are my sister and I am pretty damn sure you haven't eaten in the past week so we are going to go get some food in you and go from there" I demanded

"No" Candy said once more

"You either move your ass or I am going to pick you up and you won't have no choice" I said

She gave me that -yeah right- look. I opened up the door and there stood Jeff. I pointed at Candy and he grabbed her

"Now I said you either move your ass or I will move it." I said glaring at her

We walked out the door and I shut it behind me. We walked down the hall and out the door. Jeff put her in the back of the vehicle and buckled her up and then sat next to her. I drove us to Perkins. We sat down and ordered drinks...well i ordered for Candy and I and jeff ordered his own.

"OK, what are you going to eat?" I asked looking at Candy

She shrugged and laid her head on the table. I looked at Jeff who slowly shook his head

"Ok chocolate chip pancakes it is" I muttered

We ordered our food and ate well I basically made Candy eat who was now pissed off at me. We got to the arena and Candy sat in the corner of Jeff's locker room.

"Alright we need to fix this" I muttered looking at Jeff

"But how?" asked Jeff

"Are you really that stupid?" I asked crossing my arms

He shrugged

"You know how you just don't want to admit it" I said glaring at him "now watch her I will be right back"

"It's not like she is going anywhere" Jeff muttered

I glared at him and hit him "don't be an ass"

I then walked away and went to find Randy and ended up finding him at the ring practicing. I went up to him and he tried to ignore me. He was practicing some moves and I put myself in the middle making him stop automatically. He picked me up and moved me. I grabbed ahold of him

"Let go Julie" He muttered

"No" I said

"Julie Marie I am trying to practice before tonight" Randy said sounding annoyed

"Come and talk to Candy" I said

"No" He said

"Then I am not letting go" I muttered

"Julie why do I want to talk to her?" Randy asked trying to detattach me making me grab ahold of him harder

"Because she is very depressed" I said

"No she is not, she has Jeff"

"But you are or were her best friend"

"Nope that is you but good try" Randy said continuing to try

I slid myself down to where I was sitting on his shoe and wrapped myself around his leg

"You are such a child" He said

"Randy I might be her best friend but I am her sister. You are her best friend also" I said keeping ahold of him

"Julie I am trying to practice" Randy said through his teeth

"Randal she isn't eating I practically had to push her into the shower today and push food down her throat ok" I said looking up at him

"Seriously?" He asked looking down at me

I nodded "Yes she hasn't been herself since you two stopped talking"

I heard him sigh and then it was silent for a moment

"What do you want me to do?" Randy asked finally

"I just said talk to her or did you forget about that part already?" I asked trying to not snap

"She's really that depressed?" Randy asked

"Yes Randal and it's scaring me" I whined "I feel like I might have to ship her off soon if something isn't done"

"FIne if you get off my foot I will go and talk to her" Randy said finally agreeing

"Right now?" I asked biting my lip

"After i am done with practice" He said

"Then i am not getting off you have to come right now" I said squeezing harder

He groaned "fine right now"

"Promise?" I asked

"Seriously?" he asked, eyeing me and slowly shaking his head "are you a child?"

I eyed him this time

"Right it's you I am talking too" Randy said

I bit him

"Ow you...not a very nice person right now" Randy said

I chuckled "that was so not what you were going to say"

"I don't like calling girls cuss words it's not very nice" Randy said

"But you rather ignore them and not talk to them?" I asked

He glared at me

"So promise?" I asked once more

"Yes I promise" He muttered

"I am sorry but I don't think I heard that" I said resting my head on his leg

"If you get off right now I promise I will go with you right now to go and talk to her" Randy said once more

"Thank you" I said "Now I am warning you, if I get off of you and you don't come with me I will take away everything that makes you a man"

"Are you threatening me?" he asked

"No that's a promise" I said getting off of him and standing up

"God you are such a child" He said as I walked over to the ropes

"Sometimes" I said getting out of the ring and walking down the steps

Randy looked down at me and slowly shook his head. I crossed my arms and waited for him. He sighed once more and then finally followed suit. We walked back up the ramp and headed towards Jeff locker room. We got there and walked in stopping dead in our tracks. Jeff was kneeled in front of Candy crying and that was when I saw the blood. Lots of it.


	12. Worth Living

I looked at Randy and then ran into the room where Jeff was standing over her hyperventalating.

"Call 911!" I yelled looking over at Randy

Randy pulled out his phone and did just that.

"Yes I need an ambulance at the arena" Randy said

I pulled off my top shirt and wrapped it around her wrist and looked up at Jeff

"What the hell were you doing so long that she had time to do this?" I asked irritated and upset all at once

"I think my best friend just tried to commit suicide, theres blood and looks really pale" I heard Randy say

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back out she was like this" Jeff said pacing

"You were in the bathroom that long?" I asked "seriously she is depressed you don't take your eyes off of her"

"Don't you dare go placing blame on me" Jeff snapped

I pointed to Randys shirt and he must have gotten my hint because he gave it to me and I wrapped it around her wrist and put pressure on both of them

"Candace Elizabeth you don't get to leave me that easy!" I said "do you hear me"

Her head kind of rolled forward

"Candy!" I yelled

I must have blocked everything out because next thing I know the paramedics and police were in the room. The paramedics took over and went and examined her

"How long has she been out like this?" the paramedic asked

I looked at Jeff

"With the time that you guys got here I would say 10 to 15 minutes"

"10-15 minutes are you serious?" I asked "she lost all this blood within this time?"

"Do you guys know her well?" the police asked

I couldn't concentrate my focus was on Candy who now was being put on to the stretcher

"Please becareful she is my sister" I said

"Miss you are her sister?" asked the officer bringing me back to his focus

"Yeah she is my best friend" I said

"Ma'am does mental illness run in the family can you tell me anything? Is this the first time she tried to do this?" asked the officer

"This is the first time that she has done anything like this" I muttered

"Is there any other family here?" asked the officer looking between the three of us

"Um yeah her aunt and uncle" said Randy

"I think you should call them and let them know and you guys can meet us up at the hospital" said the officer

I nodded and walked with them as they walked her out to the ambulance. I dialed up Steph trying to hold it together

"Hey J whats up" she asked

"Umm Steph it's Candy"

"What happened?" she asked sounding as I got her full attention now "is she ok? Oh god is she in jail?"

"Steph shes, shes on the way to the hospital" I said as tears started to betray me

"Julie Marie what happened?" Steph asked

"Steph I am pretty sure she just tried to kill herself" I said trying to keep it together

"Where are you?" she asked

"The garage"

"Stay there" she said before hanging up

Next thing I know both Paul and Steph were by my side with Randy with them. They pushed me into their vehicle and next thing I know we were at the hospital. We went through the emergency doors and explained who we were and they lead us to the waiting room where psych was waiting. Candy was sedated as they stitched her up explaining that she was fighting them and that she cut herself pretty deep like she was trying to die.

"I'm assuming you guys are her family??" Psych asked

"Yeah" we all said in unison

"How long has she been depressed?"

"Honestly she never gave off that impression to her aunt and I...what about you two?" Paul asked looking at Randy and I

I sighed and thought about it "I'm going to say probably a few weeks give or take. I honestly didn't think about it or watch for the clues but I'm going to say it was around the time with Jeff's wife showing up until now"

I felt as it was my fault

"So were you just not watching or did you just not care?"

"Excuse me that girl right there is my sister and if I had noticed the signs I wouldn't have went off to work this week but I came back early due to the fact that I got a frantic call from some of the superstars saying they haven't seen her in sometime. If I had any idea i would have dealt with it" I snapped

I felt Randy put his hand on me

"Well with cases like this we are going to have to do a psych consult and send her some place in where she will be watched carefully and put on some meds"

We nodded. We looked over and the doctor was finally done.

"The sedation should wear off here in a little bit if you guys would like to wait" he said and then walked out.

I went up and sat next to my sisters head and carefully moved some hair out of her face.

"Oh sissy" I muttered trying to keep my tears from escaping

Uncle Paul was on the other side "I should have known. She is my niece how did I not know?"

"Paul you cant blame yourself. We are always busy you couldn't have known" Steph said

"That's the problem. We are so involved with our work we never spend the time we need with our family. We have to change that" Uncle Paul said kissing Candys forehead

"We would like that very much" I said putting my fingers through her hair

It always made her feel better when I did that. She loves having her hair played with. It calms her. I sighed and that was when a tear escaped. My sister actually tried to kill herself. I couldn't imagine what she had to go through in her own head to get this far, to feel like this was her only escape

"You should have came to me sissy" I muttered wiping a tear away

I gently touched her hand when i felt her give it a tiny squeeze

"Sissy" she said very quietly

"I am here we are all here" I whispered putting my forehead against hers

I saw the tears escape her eyes. Randy gave me a tissue and I wiped them away. She looked at the four of us and started sobbing which in turn made the rest of us do the same

"Sissy why didn't you come to us?" I asked

"I didn't want to burden anyone" She said wiping the tears away

"Oh hunny you aren't a burden you are our family" Aunt Steph said squeezing Candys leg

 **Candys pov**

"I don't feel like I have a reason for living right now" I cried more like sobbed

"Candy you do have a reason" Julie said

I could tell I was hurting her which made it even harder for me. I closed my eyes.

"J, I just don't feel like I do."

"Hun, they are bringing psych in here and they are going to talk to you. Then they are going to send you somewhere for a week or so to watch you and to help you" Uncle Paul said wiping his tears away

I nodded, closing my eyes trying to escape all of the pain I was causing everyone


	13. it will be ok

**Candys pov**

I was taken to the hospital where I was going to be staying to get my help. I was escorted up to the floor where my shoes, any laces and strings, my cell phone, basically anything that could harm anyone or myself and or get in touch with anyone on the outside were taken away. I was shown to my room where I was able to use the bathroom after they unlocked it and got cleaned up. Yes they seriously locked the bathroom something about safety reasons. The toilets were cold as ice….i have been told they are like jail toilets. So if you ever used one of those it's basically like that. I felt all alone even though I was surrounded by a bunch of people that were in there for the same reasons. I sat on my bed scared and out of my element when one of the nurses came in and told me that it was supper time and that I should join everyone for meal time. I slowly got up and walked into the dining area. They obviously didn't have anything for me to eat so they gave me one of the extra ones that were there because someone had left earlier that day. I took the tray and went and sat at one of the tables out in the group area. I sat by myself when another person had came up and stood over to me. I looked up kind of nervous when he gave me a small smile

"Hi im Dean if you would like you can come and sit with me over at the window so you aren't by yourself"

I nodded and stood up as I already had finished my meal..yeah I know quick but I honestly didn't have an appetite and well I didn't like the meal. I told him I'd be over in a minute and went and took care of my tray. I walked over and sat with him looking out the window. There was still snow on the ground so with the glow of the lights outside the snow looked like it was sparkling. We talked a little about life until it was about bedtime...well until we had to go to our rooms which was 10 pm. The next day I was introduced to more people and filled out a paper that asked us about how we felt, how our appetite was, if we wanted to still harm ourselves and etc. I met up with a bunch of doctors and was ordered DBT, a group to basically teach me how to control my emotions.

 **Julie's pov**

A few days later

I went up and visited my sister, she was sitting next to the window staring outside. I walked up to her

"Hi sissy poo" I saw hugging her

"Hey sissy poo" Candy said hugging me back

"How are you doing?" I asked as we walked to her room and sat on her bed

"I am doing better. I have my days but for the most part I am doing better" she said giving me a small smile

"I am glad. I was really worried about you" I said leaning my head on her shoulder

"I am sorry sissy" she said quietly

"Don't be I should have been here for you and I wasn't" I said playing with her hair

"I should have opened up to you but I didn't." Candy said with a sigh

"You can always come to me sissy always" I said when a lady came in

"Sorry just doing bathroom check" she said making sure I am assuming it was locked

I was confused and then she walked out shutting the door behind her once more

"They lock the bathrooms?" I asked confused

"Safety measures" Candy said "apparently I can hurt myself in there"

"Oh?" I asked looking at her "how?"

Candy shrugged "your guess is as good as mine but i'm assuming since everything is hard in there that I can bang my head extremely hard and bust open my head..you know on purpose"

"So what about when you shower?" I asked looking over at her "oh my god do they watch?"

"Haha no, they check on everyone every 15 minutes so if i am in there longer than 15 minutes they will know"

"Well damn"

"I know it's kind of stalkerish but hey at least they know i am alive"

I chuckled "so they are treating you right?"

"Yeah J they make sure I eat, come out and visit. I go to group 3 times a day, they make sure I take my meds every day. I am on a routine schedule here Jul" Candy said leaning her head up against the wall

"When do you get to come home?" I asked crossing my legs and looking at her now

" 4 more days" Candy said sitting up and playing with her bandage on her wrist "unless they say otherwise"

"What caused all of this Can?" I asked finally

Candy sighed "Julie I just felt alone with everything. I felt like I was a burden and that no one wanted me to be around. I lost my best friend all because of the guy I started to date. I just felt numb. I felt worthless."

"You aren't worthless sissy and you are very much wanted. I need you. You are my sister and I would be so lost without you" I said holding her "never feel like that"

We both teared up and hung out for a little bit longer before we knew it, it was time for me to go. We walked up to the front desk and I gave her a long hug

"I will call you ok?" I said putting my hands on both sides of her face

She nodded

"And Aunt Steph and Uncle Paul have been calling you right?" I asked

"Yeah they call every day and I got permission to video chat with them yesterday" Candy said giving me a small smile

"We will get through this sissy poo" I said giving her a hug "I love you"

"I love you too" Candy said

I gave her hand one last squeeze and walked through the door. I miss having my sister by my side. I looked back at the door one last time and walked away.

 **Candys pov**

I walked back into my room and started crying. I miss my sister, I miss being with my family. I have only been here for three days and it feels like an entirety. It wasn't long though before I was asked to play uno with a bunch of the people that were there. There were at least 10 of us playing around this table in the visiting area. Before we knew it, it was time to take our meds and head to our rooms.

 **Julie's pov**

I was sitting in my hotel room and it felt empty without my sister but I knew she was getting the help that she needed. That was when there was a knock at my door. I got up and answered it. There stood Jeff

"Hey I heard you went and seen Candy" He said quietly

"Yeah" I muttered

"How is she doing?" Jeff asked

"She's hanging in there" I said looking up at him "have you called her?"

He slowly shook his head "I just don't know what to say to her, I feel like I failed her. I should have been watching and I didn't. I knew something was wrong but I never thought she would try and kill herself"

"If you love her you would call her because if you don't. You may just regret it" I said

"I just, I feel guilty" Jeff muttered

"Jeff call her" I said poking him

"Will you call her and I will sit here with you and we both can talk to her?" Jeff asked

He sounded like a little kid scared. I sighed and then nodded my head opening up my door and letting him in. We sat on the bed and I called

"Hello adult B How can I help you?" asked a nurse over the phone

"Can I speak to Candy her number is 5341" I asked

Jeff gave me a confused look

"Yeah hold on a second let me go and get her for you"

"It's a security privacy thing" I whispered to Jeff, he nodded

A few moments later Candy got on the phone

"Hello?" she said

"Hey sissy poo" I said

"Hey J" she said

"So I have someone here that wants to talk to you" I said putting her on speaker

"Hi" said Jeff

"Jeff?" Candy asked "is that you?"

"Yeah, I am sorry I haven't called you or anything" He said quietly

I could tell he had tears in his eyes wanting to betray him

"It's fine I figured you have been busy" She said after a few minutes

"I just, I feel bad Candy. I feel as if this is all my fault. I should have been watching you" Jeff said holding back his son

"No it's not your fault Jeff. I would have probably done the same thing even if it wasn't in that locker room. So no, don't think it was your fault." Candy said

I looked over at Jeff and squeezed his arm "I love you Candy remember that"

"I love you too Jeff" Candy said

"Hey I feel left out" I said chiming in trying to lighten the mood

"Haha I love you sissy poo" Candy said "but I should get off. Chat tomorrow?"

"For sure" I said "good night Candy"

"Night you guys. Don't kill each other"

Then she hung up. I looked at Jeff who now looks like a train wreck

"Let it out" I said

"Let what out?" he asked still holding back the sob

That was when I saw the tear escape betraying him

"That" I said wiping it away

He hugged me and I wrapped my arm around him as he finally let out that sob

"It's my fault" he sobbed

"No it's not Jeffrey. It would have happened no matter what. The only reason it didn't happen with me is because I was up her ass like a goddamn humping dog"

He looked up at me glaring

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that I was just.."

"See even you want to tell me it's my fault" He said sobbing once more

"Jeff it's not your fault. You took your eyes off of her long enough to go into the bathroom. It could have been me in that bathroom and you going to Randy"

We laid there for a little bit, me comforting him when there was another knock on the door. I got up and answered it. There stood Randy. He looked like hell also. I moved to the side and he came in stopping to see Jeff. He looked at me

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked

"No. We just got done talking to Candy" I said

"Oh my god Jeff were you crying?"

"Tell no one" I muttered

He crawled on the bed and I got into the middle. We laid there for a little bit as I comforted both of them.


	14. over

**Candys POV**

It's been a week and I finally was able to go back home. Uncle Paul picked me up and we headed to the hotel where I was tackled by Julie

"Oh my god sissy poo" she said hugging me "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I said hugging her back

"I suspect you're in good hands??" Uncle Paul asked smiling looking between J and Me

"Yeah I won't let her out of my sight" julie said wrapping her arm around my shoulders

I looked at her, my sister, my best friend, and felt so happy to be with her again.

"Alright well I will pick the two of you up for supper at 7 ok??" He asked

We nodded and he headed off to work.

"We got some catching up to do" julie said pulling on me

We got up to the room and opened up the door

"Candy??" I heard from behind me

I stopped walking in and turned around...there stood Jeff. I felt my heart drop just a little. He hugged me

"Hi jeff" I said giving him a small smile

"It's so good to see you" he said quietly

"It's good to see you also" I said "but umm can we catch up later I just kind of need to umm get my bearings again"

He nodded and kissed me and walked away. I walked in and there sat my sister on the end of my bed

"That could have went better" she said

"Listening in??"

"Wasn't hard to do when the door was cracked"

"True"

"So want to explain what that was about??" She asked turning towards me

"I've been thinking and I kind of feel like I need to get my life back on track, and I just don't think I want a boyfriend at this moment in my life" I said slowly "I think it's just a distraction in which I don't need"

"Well that is understandable but you fought hard for that relationship and you're now wanting to give it up??" Julie asked me sounding confused

I sighed "when I was away I got a lot of perspective on life and I had a lot of time to think on all of this"

"And??"

"And I just need too find myself again, I need to find happiness" I said with a shrug "now am I supposed to move on if I don't Know who I am, or what makes me happy???"

"And I support that but didn't he help make you happy??"

"J yes he did or does but at that same point so much shit happened since I got with him and in all honesty I want to find myself and what makes me happy once again without a guy being there to basically define me or who i am" I said trying to not freak out

"Alright sissy but just make sure you know for sure this is what you want" julie said squeezing my hand

I nodded "this is what I need at the moment"

"Alright then I'll be there for you, for support" julie said with a small reassuring smile

I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I crouched down leaning up against the wall. Julie followed suit

"Is this part of the whole telling Jeff thing because if so I can fully support this???"

I chuckled a little knowing very well she was trying to be funny

"Yeah I just know hes going to be hurt and we both know how well I am with all of that...I hate hurting peoples feelings"

"Unless it's your moms" she chimed in

"Yeah well she doesn't count as human" I said with a shrug "so that doesn't count"

"Agreed" julie said leaning her head on me

I finished crunching and sat completely on the floor because my knees were killing me

"Can, can I give you some advice??"

"Of course you know you can"

"He is going to be deeply hurt,we both know that but you two were so close beforehand. I don't see this destroying the friendship. I think sure it's going to take some time for him to get over this but I believe he will understand why you have to do this at this moment of time. He will still love you"

I sighed and thought about it for a moment "maybe"

"When are you wanting to do this??" J asked

"What about after supper??" I asked "I mean at least we will have full stomachs"

"Yes the more to barf up"

"Aw yeah you got a point" I said rubbing my chin

"Maybe tomorrow???"

"Mmm I might chicken out by then" I admitted

"Ok what about the next time he shows up??' She asked looking over at me

"Ohhh the unpredictability of that...I like it"

"Obviously just make sure there aren't a whole lot of people around, don't want to make a scene"

"Very true would hate to do that" I said

We both chuckled. Later on that night we both went out to dinner with my aunt and uncle

"So how are you settling in??" Aunt steph asked

I shrugged "fine just been sitting in the room with J, haven't really ventured out just yet"

"Well it's good to take things slow" uncle Paul said quietly.

"Alright this is awkward I feel like theres an elephant in the room" i said

"No it's just we aren't sure how to go about this" aunt steph said putting her fork down "we want to be there for you and make things easier but we aren't sure how too"

"Aunt steph I learned that I have borderline personality disorder, it's nothing horrible but it does make things a little harder. It's hard to explain but maybe you can do some research on it could help everything. Just all I am asking is please still love me"

I felt J squeeze my hand "can we will always love you through the good and the bad we are all family" uncle paul said "never doubt that"

I nodded and went back to eating

"Have you seen Jeff at all??" Aunt Steph said

"For a moment briefly we agreed that we would get together soon" I said taking a sip of my moutain dew

I looked at j who gave me a small smile but that all quickly disappeared when Jeff joined us

"I hope you don't kind but we thought since you two are together it wouldn't be polite to have dinner without him"

That's when I felt it...panic….anxiety. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I grabbed Julie's hand and started tracing it feeling every inch of it just trying to ground myself.

"Can, are you ok?" She asked quietly

I slowly shook my head and concentrated back on the hand.

"Candy are you with us??" Jeff asked

I took another deep breath in and let it out. I opened my eyes feeling that anxiety feeling that frustration towards my aunt and uncle for not talking to me about this.

"Yeah" I said...it was sweet and simple

I finished my food just wanting to get out of there but they insisted on continuing to talk.

"Umm I hate to end this but I feel really tired and just would like to go back to the hotel and go to sleep" I said trying to get out of there

"Are you feeling ok??" Aunt steph asked

"Yeah I just got to get back take my meds and go to sleep. I'm just really wore out so much going on for me in one day is all " i said quickly

"Candy…"

"Aunt Steph I really I enjoyed tonight being as a family. We need to do it more often but I'm really tired and would like to go to bed" I said feeling the urge to yell come out of me

I quickly looked at J hoping she got my hint who I am guessing did because she got up.

"I will pay for half and…"

"No we got it, are you sure you're ok.?" Uncle Paul asked

"No shes not ok??" Julie said butting in

I cant tell you the relief I felt wash over me as Julie took over talking for me

""She keeps telling you she is tired. Couldn't you tell that as soon as Jeff sat down she got quiet. As weird as it may sound that took the rest of the emotions she had today. She told you Jeff that she would come and find you when she got her bearings and yet you took their offer. I know you were trying to do good but you didn't tonight. From now on please ask us of someone can join our dinner"

"Can I am your boyfriend why cant…"

"Jeff i love you and i didn't want to do this here but you left me no choice…"

"Can please no" he said quietly

"Candy what are you doing??" Uncle Paul asked

"Jeff I need to find myself and I need to find what makes me happy without being defined by a guy without people looking at me and thinking you had everything to do with it. Don't get me wrong I love you and having you by next to me makes me happy but I cant be in a relationship right now. I need to keep getting better and I cant take that chance of going backwards or hurting you in the process. So I am telling you that for right now I cant be in a relationship and I hope you can understand that" I said grabbing my jacket

"You don't want to hurt me but that's exactly what you did" jeff said standing up and staring at me

He was inches from me. I could feel the heat the electricity flowing through us.

"I am sorry" I said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek before turning away and walking away with Julie by my side.


End file.
